You Ordered a Large Cheese, Not Me
by Kf103Pixie
Summary: Standing up and walking up towards the door, she said, "Look, if you want me to shut up, give me someone who's hot―" but she stopped short once she opened the door. "Um…hi," she trailed off, coming face to face with a hot, blond man standing at her door with a box of pizza, "sorry about the yelling." Two-shot. Auslly.
1. I'm Pretty Sure That's Not a Currency

**Okay, I'm going to clarify this: THIS IS A TWO-SHOT! I didn't really make that clear with ****_Let There Be Love_****, and now that's a multi-chapter...**

**Not that I don't mind or anything!**

**Well…let's get this started!**

* * *

Ally Dawson sat with her legs spread on her old, mustard-yellow couch, her silky thong obviously showing under her short lingerie piece if you just looked at her regularly. Her brown eyes remained motionless as they were entranced by the movie that she was barely paying attention to. Her eyes also sagged from exhaustion. as she raised the bottle to her lips once again, chugging it down. She cringed at the sour taste, but it was just as awful as her mood was, so she took it without a second thought.

Her attention was captivated by the bright, television screen which showcased a romantic comedy that featured Jennifer Aniston and Adam Sandler. She didn't think she'd every come around to watch a Romantic Comedy, but she didn't know her night was going to turn out the way it was.

No lights were on since she didn't want to raise her electric bill for her small apartment. She looked like one of those teenage boys who stayed up all night playing video games, but she wasn't one of them. She graduated college two years ago and she was living in a nice apartment as it was. The only downside was that her neighbors were assholes.

Digging her hand into the bowl of potato chips, she grasped a handful and shoved it into her mouth, not caring about the crumbs that scattered all around her as she did so. She was already on edge, so being clean didn't really matter.

This wasn't the usual Ally. No, she usually would spend her Thursday nights updating her blog or talking with her long-term boyfriend, Dallas.

But _noooooo_, Dallas just _had_ to break up with her while she was in front of her co-workers, saying that she was just a time-killer.

And the best part about it? She gave her virginity to him the night before.

She thought he loved her. All those flowers he would send her on a special occasion, all the times he would give her a foot massage after a long day at work, when he would snake his arms around her waste while she made dinner for two.

When he told her he loved her.

This angered her even more, causing her to grab the box of chocolates and throw it at the TV screen.

"FAKE-ASS BASTARD!" She cursed, throwing a handful of crumbled chips at Jennifer's character, then heard a chorus of knocks at her door.

"Look," she yelled, "I'm not going to shut the hell up, so just go away!" Turning her attention back to the screen, she began to drift off again.

_Stupid Dallas, with stupid brown hair, and stupid brown eyes. His stupid native skin, stupid blond highlights, stupid lanky arms. Stupid adorable, small teeth, and his stupid soft hands._

She listed off the traits of him that she hated in her head, the ones that she once found adorable.

Not being able to believe why she ever fell for him in the first place, she planned to burn the photos that had him or the both of them together. She had made a scrapbook that was full of their memories that meant everything to her, but nothing to him.

_Knock, knock._

Standing up and walking up towards the door, she said, "Look, if you want me to shut up, give me someone who's hot―" but she stopped short once she opened the door.

"Um…hi," she trailed off, coming face to face with a hot, blond man standing at her door with a box of pizza, "sorry about the yelling."

The blond boy looked at her with weird eyes, then went into a state of boringness. Little did she know that he was one hell of an actor. "Yeah, I got a large cheese pizza with two orders of cinnamon sticks." Although he wouldn't admit it, he thought the girl in front of him was hot. With her red lips, brown hair with ombre tips, big, brown eyes. He squeezed the pizza box tighter once he looked down at the cleavage that was shown through the skimpy nightgown. And those long, long legs. Nothing beats a girl with long legs.

Except for Chris Brown.

_Wow,_ he thought, _I would not mind banging her._

Clearing his throat, he looked at the receipt once again, trying his best to sound nonchalant. But behind his blasé expression, he was mentally having sex with her.

_Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner._

Ally flashed him that sexy, yet satisfied grin, seeing that he was the complete opposite of Dallas. His blond hair that flopped over his eyes in waves, his hazel eyes that could grab anybody's attention, his muscly, thick biceps.

And maybe he had a six-pack, but Ally couldn't tell how buff his chest was because of those damnpizza boxes.

_Hmm,_ she thought,_Pizza Hut must really like me if they sent me the hot boy tonight. I hope he isn't gay._

She bit her lip, just imagining how long his dick could be.

_There's no way he could be that handsome and have a tiny penis,_ she thought.

"What's your name?" Ally asked seductively, biting her lip and popping her hip out, toying with a strand of her hair. She was glad that she had the courage to talk to a cute stranger like this, but she guessed that the alcohol was giving her the cowardice.

The delivery boy blinked a few times, his eyes raising before sputtering out his answer. The girl in front of him was obviously drunk. He assumed that she was either a party girl or someone who's cried so much, that they drank all their tears.

And judging by her red and swollen eyes, she was just heartbroken.

"A-austin," he said. Ally knew that he was slightly confused, but she wouldn't believe if no girl's ever done this to him before. He was certainly a piece of eye candy that made the girls drool whenever they looked at him or fantasized about him for more than five minutes.

"Well, Austin," Ally said, simply, opening the door wider, "I can't eat this entire pizza by myself, now can I?" She tilted her head to the side and smirked when Austin's eyes grew slightly larger.

"I'm not supposed to be doing this," Austin said, slowly walking in after Ally grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"I could get fired," he warned, setting the pizza down at the table and opening the box while Ally grabbed a couple of plates.

Ally shook her head at this. He was obviously nervous, and she was as drunk as hell, but that would make the night even more memorable.

She walked over to Austin, mouth parted to show off her plump lips, and mentally smiled when his breathing became heavy. As soon as she reached him, she undid the buttons at the top of his cotton shirt that had the _Pizza Hut_ logo on it.

"W-wh-what are you doing?" He asked, caught off guard that she was doing this. Not that he didn't want it to happen, no, he was just becoming anxious by every passing second. He watched her intensely, not even noticing when he put his hands over Ally's. Not stopping them, but just touching them as they did their work.

Putting her hands around Austin's neck, she began to rub it from the front. "You need to loosen up," she said, her hands roaming to the bare chest that was now exposed from the undone buttons. Letting her fingers graze his cheeks, Ally held eye contact with Austin. Her fingertips travelled into his silky, blond hair.

Austin smiled lightly and placed his hands gently on Ally's hips. He was so caught up in the moment.

He almost didn't notice when Ally smashed her lips against his roughly.

Staggering backwards a touch, Austin was finally able to decipher what was going on. He wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette and brought her closer to him, kissing back with just as much force.

The kiss was heated like a burning flame. Sparks were flying everywhere, so much, that the duo didn't notice when their lungs begged for air.

But just as quick as it started, the kiss ended.

Ally pulled away, unwrapping her arms from Austin and turning away to serve herself a slice of pizza. She seemed unaffected by what just happened. Not panting, not blushing, it was almost as if it was a figment of Austin's imagination.

Austin, however, was breathless while he stared at the teasing girl in front of him. _You can't just kiss me like that and then walk away like it never happened,_ he thought.

His hair was rumpled and his lips were red, swollen with desire. His eyes held a sparkle of joy and he wondered how someone could just leave him hanging like that.

* * *

Austin and Ally sat on Ally's couch, eating the pizza while watching the movie, like nothing ever happened between him. Well, that's what one would see if you looked at Ally.

Austin, still unable to comprehend what was going to happen the next minute, kept his eyes on Ally the entire time.

Ally, being the drunk she was at the time, made she that Austin's eyes were on her. Whether it was dropping a piece of food down her pajama shirt and retrieving it, licking her lips every so often, biting her lip whenever there was a funny scene, doing her best to fit a large amount of pizza in her mouth, moaning whenever she took a bite out of the dinner, or whatever came to mind. She just knew that she had to get Austin wrapped around her finger.

"Austin," Ally whined, gaining a new idea, "I'm bored." She sat her empty plate on the coffee table and looked at the puzzled blond, her bottom lip pouting.

Setting his plate next to hers, Austin sat up straighter. "Well, um, what do you want to do?" He asked unsurely. He turned to face her, and he only got a short second of just looking her her, nothing happening, before Ally crawled over to Austin and straddled him.

"I want to do…something," Ally said, now leaving kisses on Austin's neck, letting her hands untuck his shirt and roam all over his glorious chest, which was covered with hairs.

Austin's hands instinctively flew to her hips, closing his eyes and moaning lightly. He pulled Ally closer to him, hands wondering all over her back, until they trailed further down south to squeeze her round, tight ass.

"Oo," Ally teased, pulling away, her face hovering only a few centimeters away from his, "a little eager, are we?"

Instead of blushing in embarrassment, Austin leaned in and crushed his lips against hers in a short, yet lustful kiss.

"I'm always eager for you, babe," he said.

Ally was taken back, shocked at his response. She'd never think that someone like _him_ would seem so eager, so _desperate _for someone like her. She was so astounded, she forgot to move. She just sat there, staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Austin said, brushing a stand of hair away from her face gently and keeping it in place with his cupped hand, kissing her gently. "Cat got your tongue?" Now, the tables were turned. Ally was the one who had no idea what would happen next, and Austin, well, he had a few ideas at the top of his mind.

She looked down in embarrassment, finally sobering up after the many drinks she's had. "Um…I, uh―"

But before her words left her, a pair of warm, rough lips attacked hers, kissing her sloppily. She squealed and pushed her chest closer to his, pressing them together as much as possible. She was glad he interrupted her like that, after all, who wouldn't be? She was completely shellshocked to say at the least and she was thinking like a nervous wreck.

But not anymore.

Turning sideways, Austin laid down on the couch, bringing Ally down on top of him. He couldn't get enough of her. It was almost like this was a fake world, and she was the only living flower.

Scratch that―a _sexy_ flower. One that knew every thread of the shirt, one that could stop the rain with her smile.

One that had Austin going mad.

Ally, kissing the blond man's face below her tenderly, gripped the hem of Austin's shirt and tugged it upwards, sliding it up his arms when he raised them. She let her fingers work their magic as they undid his belt, grounding into him during the process. She wanted to make him hard for her. She wanted to make him _beg_.

"Ally," Austin moaned, his hand sliding all over her upper thighs until they were terrifyingly close to her region, "please, don't stop." He then pressed his long fingers against her clit, moving them up and down. His erection was pounding against his jeans, pleading him for that wet, warm envelopment.

She cried out in pleasure, grounding her button into him as she bit his lip tightly, rolling it between her teeth.

And right when she was about to jab her tongue into Austin's mouth, he planned to do the same with hers.

Their tongues fought for dominance, battling for the victorious pride of being at the top. They swirled around each other, trying to soak up as much of the other person as they could.

Austin flipped them over, so he was on top of Ally and sliding off her lingerie piece, attacking her now naked breasts with his teeth and tongue.

Ally arched her back in to him, eyes rolling to the back of her head in pleasure. She bit her lip to stifle a scream. She hated the people that lived in her apartment building, so there was no way in Hell she was going to give them free porn, but at the moment, that was the least of her concerns.

"A-A-Aus…" She did her best to say his name, but she was too absorbed my his touch to even know which was left and which was right.

"Say my name, Baby," Austin commanded, teasing Ally by rubbing her through her thong and biting her erect nipple.

Ally arched her back towards him, shoving her boobs in his face.

"Austin!" She cried out, feeling her pussy lips quiver for his kingdom.

Not having the concentration to smirk, he grabbed her breasts roughly, hoping to leave light, hand marks on them by the abrasive massaging.

Ally had a hard time keeping herself still with all that was going on. She had a crave to return the pleasure that she was receiving.

Reaching for Austin's pants, she undid the button, unzipped the zipper, and let her hands slide in them, pressing her hands firmly against his ass, squeezing it. "Don't worry about choking me," she told him.

Austin was confused, why would he choke her―

Oh, wait, he wouldn't be choking her with his hands.

_And now for the main event,_ she thought, her hands now going towards his manhood, then she gave that a squeeze.

Austin groaned. He was in purely ecstatic. He wanted nothing more than for Ally to give him a rim job.

He was _so_ glad he shaved his balls last night.

Ally lowered herself and began to suck him, amused and addicted to the moans that were coming out of him.

Austin gripped the sofa cushions tightly, barely able to breathe. His eyes squinted shut, and he was he wanted more than to take Ally, then and there. He grabbed her hair and pushed her deeper in, using her never-ending throat to his advantage. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around her neck, bringing her in, closer than before.

Austin felt the temperature in the room spike up many degrees. It was almost as if he was trying to not to throw up from the excitement. He had only had one blow job one time before Ally, and it was from the school's slut in the boys' restroom when he was in high school. She got suspended the next day once the principal saw a picture of her on her knees.

But she could never compare to Ally.

* * *

**REVIEW if you guys want the next part!**


	2. Oh, I Guess That'll Do

**Okay, guys! Here's the second part of this two-shot! I know, it took a ****_long_**** time, but that's because I was swamped with the whole FanFiction fiasco a few days back.**

**This chapter was written by ****_shipper727. _****She wrote an AWESOME story called 'Jungle Fever' and you guys would really like it!**

**Anyways, she wrote this amazing chapter to me and I edited it, so I must say "thank you" one more time! THANKS!**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

Seeing how he was entranced in his screaming mind, Ally decided to focus his attention back on her, so she took Austin's cock deeper into her mouth, loving his groans of pleasure, making her smirk satisfied on the inside. She was brought to life based on how he responded. Nothing had ever made her soar this high before.

"Holy shit." Austin wrapped his hands into Ally's soft brown hair, and held on for dear life. Her mouth was so wet, so warm. Her tongue pressed against his shaft, trying to give him a sneak peek of what was to come. She didn't want all of this to be just for a blow job.

Ally swirled her active tongue around the base of Austin's dick, and put her hands on his hard abs, taking him all the way in. The tip of him was poking the wall of her throat, but it just encouraged her to go at it from a different angle, trying to ensure the boy in front of her more.

"Oh god," Austin panted, "this is so worth getting fired for." He had originally thought that she as going to be some inexperienced beginner that let the alcohol talk, but, boy, she had an outstanding amount of talent for someone who seems as sweet as her.

He did his best to suppress a load moan that was emerging by biting down on his lower lip as he thought, "_best one night stand, ever._"

Ally smiled to herself, and began to bring her mouth up and down on Austin's cock. She resembled one of those girls who used bananas for practice.

Austin felt his release coming, and threaded his hands deeper into Ally's hair. The churning sensation in his stomach was growing stronger as Ally continued to deep throat him.

And then he came, squirting into her mouth. His head fell back and electricity raced up his spine. Pants were heavy and the sweat began to coat his bare back as his blurry eyes fixated on the beauty before him.

He tried to get his breathing under control, but Ally was far from done. Not that he was complaining, no. He was just a little worn out. But, since he hadn't had sex for a couple of months, he was eager for more, and more, and more, and more, just until he could see the fresh sunlight peeking through the window blinds.

Wrapping her legs around his waist so that she was straddling him, Ally kissed him hungrily, her breasts and erect nipples pressing against his own built, and sculpted torso.

She pushed his shoulders back as she attacked his lips sloppily so that he was lying down on the couch and she was on top.

Austin's hands wrapped around her waist instinctively, hands traveling lower and lower until they were rubbing her through the thin material of her thong.

"A-Austin," she shivered, breathing into the kiss. "That feels so good." she ran her arms all over his toned biceps, feeling the stone-hard muscles carved inside his warm skin.

One of Austin's hands reached up to cup her breasts, gently kneading one, but hard enough to groan in anticipation for more actions. Using his thumb and index finger he tweaked her nipple, making Ally moan deep in her throat. He twisted and turned the hard flesh, pulling and pinching at times. He aimed for the small mewl scream that he thought was reassuring for some odd reason.

Austin grinned, ready to hear more of those same beautiful noises out of the brunette's occupied mouth.

In one swift moment, he flipped them so that Ally was underneath him. He kept himself steady by propping his elbows on either side of Ally's petite body. He was incredibly tempted to fondle her breasts some more, but he was distracted by something else: her.

Ally stared up at him with wide brown eyes, and smiled. He couldn't help but smile back, just as wide as she had. She was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and he wouldn't miss this for the world.

He almost wanted to stop the meaningless sex and do something more. Something that would get her to spend another day with him. No sex, just them.

Trailing his hand down between her breasts and across her stomach, he lifted the thin cotton of her thong. He took a deep breath as he did so, his nerves overcoming his hormones that were about to drive him away from sanity.

Trailing his finger across her clit, he teased her by firmly pressing moist folds, then pulling back.

Ally's eyes were closed with a pained expression on her face. "God, Austin, you're killing me." Sure, this is amazing, but she wanted the full experience. She wanted him to make her forget about Dallas.

Funny; she hasn't thought about him once since Austin stepped in the room.

Austin grinned, pressing his lips to Ally's, swallowing her complaints. He was happy that he wasn't the only one feeling the mind-blowing emotions.

Ally whimpered, and Austin finally took pity on her. He decided that she had had enough, for now, that is.

Ally gasped as Austin finally stuck one finger in her, and then added another. He made a concentrated face as he fingered her harshly knowing that she didn't want soft and smooth, just like all of those other girls that's going through a heartbreak. But, at the moment, it doesn't seem like she's suffering from one.

Gripping his shoulders, she wrapped her legs around him tighter than they had been before. She pressed him flush against her, there were practically no parts of them that weren't connected.

Austin's breath was hot in Ally's ear. "Do you like that?" He whispered, sending chills down her spine. More and more goosebumps arose as she let what was happening phase through her mind.

Ally panted, too breathless to answer. He had struck her speechless. She knew that if she spoke, then the jumbled words wouldn't make sense when they were formed.

Austin added a third finger, and Ally groaned from the pleasure. His hairy knuckles were bumping against slit, but that only pleasured her more.

Austin was tired of being the commanded. He now wanted to be the commander, taking charge and keeping things just the way he liked it. "I said, do you like that?" Austin's voice was rough and low.

"Y-yes," Ally's voice broke. Her eyes squeezed shut, trying not to give him too much egotistical gain by her suppressed screams.

Austin realized this—her trying to not give him complete control, so he removed his fingers, causing Ally to whimpered, desperately missing the delicious pressure that was brought onto her.

And then, she felt the cool air brush at her center as Austin pulled of her thong, stretching it some as he pulled it down her shaking legs.

Ally opened her eyes, chest rising up and down, and stole a glance at Austin through her eyelashes.

He gave her a gorgeous grin that caused her to go mad, then lowered his head. Her eyebrows arose, then sucked in a tight breath, knowing that his next actions would render her from breathing. Her eyes closed once again, but they opened when she felt Austin's tongue on her pussy, kissing her lips roughly. She was beyond wet now, and it was to the point where she had begun to drip in anticipation.

Squirming with pleasure, her head fell back on the couch, moans erupting from the back of her throat. The stinging pressure on her vagina made her soar above the clouds.

"Oh god, don't stop, Austin." Ally cried. To her, it didn't matter when she orgasmed. She just wanted to keep going, and going, and going.

Ally arched, feeling her stomach twist in knots, and Austin put his hand on her stomach, holding her in place, feeling her breathe, but that only brought her closer to the edge.

Ally felt herself come, and couldn't stop from crying out. Austin was better than Dallas ever was. With Dallas, it seemed like it was only for him, but with Austin, it's like he was aiming for her pleasure.

But even after she came, Austin didn't take his lips off, riding her even as she came back down off her high.

Moving his head up from her south region to meet her, he gave off a genuine smile down at her breathless expression. He gently took his slightly curled fingers and brushed a lock of her hair that was straying across her forehead. Right now, all he wanted to do was kiss her and just talk to her, all night long. He hasn't felt this since, well, never. He's only felt this when he was reading a book, or fantasizing about the pretty girl in his French class.

Ally opened her eyes and was greeted with the most beautiful hazel eyes she'd ever seen.

Reaching up to cup Austin's face, Ally brought her lips up to meet his, amazed at how she could still want more. As she did so, their breaths mingled as they now lived for the sweet, yet nude taste of the other's lips. Ally, although she was savoring the moments she had with Austin, she wanted to go all the way. No one has ever made her this crazy, this insane before.

Austin seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her, for she felt his erection pressing against the area just below her stomach, and it made her so hungry for him.

Ally pulled away from the kiss and looked at Austin. "Do you-do you have a condom?" She asked him nervously. This would be the first time with someone else than Dallas, and she started to worry about it. She's barely kissed a stranger, much less about to have full-on sex with them.

Well, then again, they both were on a first-name basis. That had to count for something, right?

Austin smiled. "Anything for you, beautiful." Ally reincorporated the same smile.

Screw it, she thought, who needs morals?

Austin's long fingers tore at the package that he recently grabbed from his wallet, and sat up, placing it on his hard member. As his fingers pressed against him, he anxiously awaited Ally's tight, warm envelopment around his shaft.

Ally admired the view, smiling at just how perfect he was. Who knew that someone like him would be with her, like this?

And then, before Ally could comprehend the jumbling words in her mind, Austin's lips were back on hers, kissing her searingly. She felt the tip of him over her center, and she deepened the kiss, ready to take him all.

Austin carefully slid into Ally, and groaned at how tight she felt. It took all of his strength not to collapse on her beautiful, yet fragile body.

"Jesus, Ally." His voice strained. He felt absolutely incredible. Nothing in the world could make him hate the feeling he was experiencing at this moment.

Slowly, he began to move inside her, making them both moan. The tip of him began to push and stretch her walls, making Ally push herself deeper into him.

"Austin," Ally panted. "Harder," she commanded, groaning as their bodies moved together in sync, almost as if their was one.

Austin began to drive into her, fast and hard. But as he continued, his thrusts weren't as sharp and a bit more sloppy as each one passed. His limbs were becoming unstable and began to tremble from beneath him.

Ally felt the familiar tingles run up her spine, the same occurrence that had appeared before, and then the most exquisite pleasure released itself, causing Ally to take a deep breath of exhaustion and wipe off the sweat beads that were falling down her entire body.

Austin wasn't far behind, and afterwards, he collapsed against her, quickly rolling off so that there legs were still intertwined, but he wasn't crushing her with his muscular weight.

They both laid there panting, shocked from how hard they had come. They gazes were focused on the rocky ceiling as they tried to regain a steady breathing pattern. Austin looked over at the brunette, studying her features that seemed brought-to-life after what had just taken place, he slowly reached out and grasped her hand within his own, tangling their fingers together just like their limbs had been.

"Well," Ally finally broke the silence, looking over and meeting Austin's gaze, "I'm glad I didn't decide on Chinese." the two broke out into a heartfelt smile and began to laugh softly, but loud enough to hear their voices behind the laughter.

Austin began to kiss on the side of Ally's face that he was next to, kissing her nose along the way, then kissed her sweetly on the lips. Then, he kissed her nose again, causing Ally's face to wrinkle up cutely.

Austin let go of Ally's hand, much to both of their dismays, and relaxed that hand and the other behind his head, elbows poking out.

"I knew my life was gonna be like a porno movie someday," he joked, looking down at Ally once again. Ally laughed, playing along.

"Oh, oh really?" She questioned, nodding her head lightly as she looked at him with slightly wide eyes.

His head turned to catch a glimpse at her and he nodded his head in confirmation, pressing his lips together tightly and pushing up his cheekbones.

"Always knew it," he said.

"Sure," Ally trailed off sarcastically, gazing back up at the ceiling and laughing to herself.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Review!**


End file.
